


Wow, what a great comeback

by Birooksun



Series: Batman drabble prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Selina breaks into Edward's hideout, all to remind him of something he forgot.





	Wow, what a great comeback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoodienanami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/gifts).



He twirled his cane in his hand, tapping it against the floor when it stopped to rest in his hand. “My my my. It looks like I’ve caught someone trying to enter my lair.” Riddler walked up to see a torn net before turning to look around. “I know you’re still here. There are multiple traps here. I highly doubt you’ll be able to arrive to your  _intended_  destination.”

The sound of a lock clicking open drew his attention to the door he had just entered from. “Shit.” He rushed over and tried to door, knowing it was locked. “So the intruder is my friend with eight lives to spare.” He pulled a key out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. “Selina! What are you trying to steal from me?” 

A tapping sound drew him down the hallway and into another room, he could see a clawed glove sitting on his glass table. The owner of said glove wasn’t with it. He walked over to pick it up and heard a door unlock. Instead of picking up the glove he turned and followed the sound to another room. 

“I’m not sure I like this game of cat and mouse Selina!” He shouted as he opened a door he knew was locked before. 

He paused after turning on the light and seeing Selina sitting cross legged on his bed with a book in her lap, the ungloved hand turning pages. “You missed our date night,  _dear_.” 

“I’m in trouble aren’t I?”

“Wow that was a great comeback. Come on Eddie, you’re usually much more  _eloquent_ , with your speech. No quips? No snark or even a riddle?”

He gave a nervous laugh, eyeing the still clawed hand as he walked further into the room. “No no my dear, I can’t think of a single thing that would get me out of trouble from you.”

She gave a purr and leaned forward. “Smart man then,” She then carefully peeled off the second glove before dropping it on the floor. “You can start by helping me out of these clothes. I’m stealing some of yours before we start our movie night.”

He gave a sharp laugh before climbing behind her on the bed. “Anything for you my dear Selina.”


End file.
